Midday Dusk
by AlecVolturiCullenHale
Summary: What would you do if a beautiful killer has been haunting you in your dreams from night to night? What would you do if by moving to a completely different city, you found the beautiful killer? Would you run away? Hide? Fight? But what if you... loved her?
1. Ch1 Bad Dreams

**Chapter 1: Bad Dream**

I woke up screaming.

My breathing was heavy, and I felt my heart was gonna jump out from my body.

What was I dreaming about? I don't remember. Maybe it was my subconsciousness, but what was it trying to tell me?

"Alec!" My mom came rushing through the door, her face more worried than my sweated body. "Are you okay? Is something wrong with you? Are you hurt? Why won't you talk?"

"Because you don't let me!" She was way too nervous. "It was just a bad dream, mom! Anyways, can you get out please? I kind of want to sleep again..."

"Yes, I'm sorry," my mom said, and headed to her room. My mom was a nervous wreck these days, first, my father's death, then, the car accident.

I went to sleep again, but this time it was a dreamless sleep...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N

Hey! This is my first FanFic, and of course I will post more. This chapter is short because it's the first one, the next ones will get even better! Don't worry, they'll be posted soon!

**_ALECVOLTURICULLENHALE_**


	2. Ch2 Moving Out

"How did you sleep?" my mom asked, looking as if she was trying to choose carefully the words she said.

"Pretty good, I guess," I bit my waffle, and started chewing.

"Did you have any more bad dreams?"

"Nope," I answered dryly.

"Good. I gotta go handle some stuff, will you be alright?"

"Mom! I'm eighteen, nearly nineteen! I'll soon move out and..." I trailed off. Uh-oh. My plan was supposed to be a secret. Mom wasn't supposed to know I was moving out until I found a place to stay. Oh no, oh no, oh no!

"Moving out?" She sat down next to me.

"Well... yeah, I had some plans of... moving out. I can't stay here forever!" I said

"Okay... well, see you..."

"Bye mom," I said, and went to my bedroom. I was so tired!

I lay on my bed, and before I knew it, my heavy lids started closing, leaving me alone in the darkness of sleep...


	3. Ch3 Beautiful Killer

I started getting tired. Who was I running away from?

Suddenly, a sign of civilization appeared. Behind all the trees of the forest which seemed were never going to end, I saw a cabin.

I ran towards it, with a wide smile in my face. I started getting closer, and closer, and closer.

Finally, I reached the cabin, I entered, locked the door, and sat on the closest chair I could find.

I looked around, expecting someone to look back at me, puzzled, with an expression in his face saying, "Who's this freak?", but instead found nothing except a lit chimney, a single couch, a rocking chair, a table, and chairs around the table.

Whoever abandoned this old place, shouldn't have left the fire lit.

CRASH!

A booming noise came from the ceiling, opening cracks on the wood.

I went under the table to hide, knowing it wouldn't work.

"Alec! Wherever you are! Come out of your hiding place, I just want to tell you something!" An incredibly beautiful voice said, almost making me get out of the table to see her.

BAM!

She was on top of the table.

Oh god! I don't want to die!

"Oh Alec, why are you making it harder than it has to be?" She lowered her head upside down so I could see it under the table, and a grin started spreading across her face. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, closing her eyes. "What a delicious scent! Too bad I won't be able to share it"

If this wasn't a dead to life situation, I would've fallen in love with her, but how could I fall in love with a _killer_?

"Oh Alec, I can smell your fear! I can almost smell your pain!" She jumped from the table to the floor of the cabin, making it shake brusquely. She gracefully made a movement with her arm, throwing the table to the wall into pieces.

I had no place to hide anymore.

I ran to the door, knowing it wouldn't change anything, and she suddenly appeared in front of me, throwing me to the floor.

"You think I'm not strong enough?" she chuckled darkly.

She jumped right on top of me, grabbed my neck, and kissed it. No, it wasn't a kiss. It was a _bite._


	4. Ch4 Deranged

I woke up sweating as I did before, but this time with a reason. What the hell? Even if this dream was ridiculous, it was creepy. Who the heck was that gorgeous girl? What was she trying to do? I looked at my bedside clock.

10:00 P.M.

What? I slept that much? I rushed down the stairs, and found my mom watching my favorite T.V. show.

"...the facts were these," the narrator in the T.V. show said, "...Woolzie Nichols was madly in love with Kentucky Fitz..."

"Mom?" I asked, looking at the popcorn in her laps

"Oh, hey Alec," she said, with popcorn still in her mouth, "you sure were tired, huh?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why!"

"Hmmm..."

"Why are you watching that? I thought you said everything on T.V. today was pure cra-" she cut me off

"Yes, but not this one. This one's... magical! Too bad it's getting cancelled, it gave me faith..."

"Yeah, too bad. Anyhow, I wanna go live to Forks," I said. Forks? What the f word? Did I say that? That's weird... Maybe my mind is playing tricks with me, maybe- I had an idea. Bella went to live to Forks about 2 years ago!

She slowly turned her head and faced me. "Forks?" she asked, "Rainy, gloomy, Forks?" She seemed utterly confused.

"Yep, rainy, gloomy Forks."

"Okay, so you want to change from sunny, warm- no, not warm- hot Phoenix, to rainy, gloomy Forks?"

"Yes!"

"But why?"

"I don't know... remember Bella? The girl who used to be my best friend but moved to Forks? It would be great to see her again! But don't worry, I'd live alone"

"With what money?"

"Well... I have a savings account in the bank and..."

"It got closed because you only had a penny- LITERALLY!"

"Well..."

"If that's what makes you happy, I'll pay it," she said. I looked at her incredulously.

"Really? You sure?" She nodded. "Thanks mom, you rock!" I hugged her. "Besides, you won't be alone, Jane comes back tomorrow from college! Yipee!" I said. Jane, my sister, was coming back from College (which I had already attended).

Suddenly, I felt like someone smashed my head, and I started screaming and fell on the floor.

"Alec!" my mom shouted, throwing the popcorn to the floor and leaving the narrator in the T.V. alone. "..and this home was a place the Pie Maker's father who abandoned him would return to, even if the Pie Maker never knew he was there..." he said

"Are you okay?" By that moment the pain had passed already, but I felt deranged.

"Yes, I'm fine... it's just one of those horrible headaches both Jane and I have time to time. I'm feeling better."

"Oh darling, what can we do?"

"As the doctor said, just wait... I gotta go study, see you later." I went up to my room, closed the door, and before even giving two steps, I fainted.


	5. Ch5 Jane

I woke up in my bed, just as the sun was rising. I sighed. Today was the day. Today I was going to live to Forks. Today.

I put my clothes on, and started heading down the stairs.

"Jane!" I shouted, as I saw her in the kitchen. I ran to hug her, and she hugged me back. "You're back!"

"Yep, I'm back! I missed you so much!"

"Me too! How was college?"

"Pretty cool! Heard you're going to Forks, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry it had to be today, but I'll visit as soon as I can"

"I'm gonna miss you brother!"

"Me too!" I hugged her again, "I gotta go catch a plane, sorry!" I started running up the stairs, when Jane said: "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a second there!" I stopped. "You're think you're going by your own?

"What do you mean?" I asked, utterly confused

"Duh! You think you're going by your own to Forks?" she must have seen the confused look in my face since I didn't need to ask her what she meant. "I'm going with you dummy!"

I was speechless. "You...are gah...going with me?" That would be the best thing ever!

"Yep! Hug me brother!"

"But... what about mom? She can't stay alone!"

"I know. That's why...mom!" My mom entered, and I gasped. She had a ring. In her ring hand.

"MOM? You're getting... married! He finally proposed you?"

"Mmm-hmmm!"

"Congratulations!" I hugged her. Mom was getting married!


End file.
